Bloopers
by SnowWolfSpirit
Summary: Funny stories by JUCHKO and sui-chan. Further summarizing when we have more ideas.


Disclaimer: If we (JUCHKO-sama & sui-chan) owned you would _**never**_ hear the last of it.

Is It Really **TRUE**?

"Mel! Mel! I've discovered it!" Seraphia came charging into Mel's room evicting Fern as she came.

"Discovered what?" a little startled but not really surprised at the prince- Seraphia's outburst Mel looked up from her paper work.

Glancing around the room Seraphia skipped forward till her mouth was inches from Mel's ear. "Glenn's a…" dancing away she shrieked "**GIRL!!!!**"

Mel fell out of her chair and Francis passing by the room with his supersonic ability to hear anything that was being said about Glenn burst into the room with his music box raised above his head tinkling, gasped, and fainted. Almost immediately after his music box stopped playing and gaining consciousness he rewound it and promptly fainted once more.

On the other side of the castle Glenn sneezed.

"Prince- " Seraphia glared at her "Seraphia, don't go spreading rumors. Gullible people might actually believe them." Mel admonished while staring straight at Francis.

"But its true!" Seraphia protested.

Staring disbelievingly Mel demanded "And you have proof?"

"Well not yet~." Seraphia admitted "But my hypothesis is that she, Glenn, is hiding her gender so she can be a priest! Because only guys can be priests."

During their conversation Francis had gotten up and left with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Glenn was wandering around the castle searching for Yue. He would have asked Vaith except he was roaring drunk, Fern was with Mel and Lecto was probably already with Yue. Sighing he glanced down another corridor not really expecting to find anybody there when somebody unmistakably familiar caught his eye.

"Francis!" He called gleefully with flowers in the background and skipped toward him.

Francis turned quickly smiling guiltily and attempting to hide something on the wall behind his back. "Glenn! Wh-what are **you** doing here?"

"I live here." Glenn stared at him looking particularly clueless. "What is that behind your back?"

"N-n-nothing! Nothing is behind my back! W-wh-why do you ask?"

"Oh. No reason." Glenn smiled innocently before grabbing Francis' arm and jerking him away from the wall. "… …" Glenn turned, eyes tearing up. "Francis…how **could**you?" On the wall in front of him was another Glenn with 'FEMALE' written clearly below the picture. Turning again to stare at the picture Glenn reached into his pocket (cough-purse-cough) and produced a permanent quill. "Good thing I brought this along!" Glenn exclaimed returning to his former exuberance and scribbled out the 'FE' in 'FEMALE'. "There its fixed now!"

Francis stared at it a moment before reaching into a compartment in his music box and withdrew another permanent quill. (We will never know how.) He hastily wrote 'FE' right in front of the scribbled out portion. Glenn instantly corrected the… 'mistake'. Again 'FE' was written in Francis' impeccable writing. Furiously they began to trade off, each amending what the other had done until they had passed the edge of the paper and kept on going.

Yue was exhausted. He had spent another hour listening to old people complain about how terribly their shoes fit and the food tasted. They had eventually decided to fire **both **the cook and the tailor who had serviced them. He had lost all of his patience, for he now would have to find not only a new cook and tailor but a girlfriend as well. The king had decided that it was time for him to get a life and so had ordered him to find himself one. (a.k.a. a girl) He was heading toward his offices when he heard a indistinct scratching. Sighing he reluctantly turned to find out what was happening.

What he found was a mess. A single poster plastered to the wall and trailing behind it like a puppy's leash was a mass of ink. He sighed again and began to follow the trail. At the end of it was a furious battle of…quills. No brains were involved. Yue glared at them until Glenn turned with tears in his eyes. "Yue~!" Francis, hearing him froze in mid stroke and turned with a deer-in-the-lantern-light-look. Yue stalked toward them and seizing the permanent quill from Francis and crossed out the last 'FE'. Glenn gazed up at him with adoration, his flowery background even more pronounced than usual. "Thank you Yue!"

Yue turned to him, his expression pissed beyond all belief and wrote 'FEMALE' on his forehead. Turning on Francis he administered the same punishment. He strode out of the hallway leaving only the instructions: "Clean it up." behind him. As he walked away he considered what he had just witnessed. "I wonder if it was true?" He thought. "If is it would make my last job a lot easier." He paused for a moment. "Well I suppose he…she **is** cute enough."

A/N: I, sui-chan, am not sorry. Not at all. As for JUCHKO…well…its all her fault, she wrote Some Things Never Change which got us started on **this**. Okay well maybe not all her fault as I was the first to exclaim "Glenn's a GIRL! And SHE is YUE's …perfect match." And I quote as JUCHKO said. "I'd hate to see what happens when general Lenolora finds out." Thank you so much for reading this I hope to have more bloopers out soon. Please review and check out my other stories cause we have cookies for anyone who does!


End file.
